1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to prosthetic devices, and more particularly to a gripping device that enables a physically impaired person to hold and use such common implements as eating and writing utensils.
2. Background Information
A quadriplegic condition, for example, may include virtual paralysis of the hand and a substantial reduction in arm movement. This greatly complicates performance of tasks requiring manipulation of an object. Thus, prosthetic devices that alleviate this concern are of particular interest.
However, existing devices for gripping objects have certain drawbacks that need to be overcome. They may be complicated and cumbersome. They may involve harnesses and hardware that are costly to fabricate and inconvenient to use. In addition, they may be somewhat unsightly and thus cause embarrassment.
Furthermore, some devices are not suited for such diverse tasks as gripping and using a pencil to write, gripping and using a object to punch the keys of a calculator, and gripping and using a fork or spoon in order to eat. Each of these tasks involve different arm movements that the device must accommodate.
Consequently, it is desirable to have a new and improved prosthetic or gripping device that alleviates these concerns.